


Now, We

by dawnfells



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mijoo as cameo
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnfells/pseuds/dawnfells
Summary: "Sunbae-nim, kau dekat dengan Woohyun Sunbae, kan?"





	Now, We

"Sunbae-nim, kau dekat dengan Woohyun Sunbae, kan?"

Myungsoo berusaha untuk tidak mengangkat alisnya mendengar pertanyaan itu. Rasanya ia sering sekali mendengar pertanyaan itu, terutama dari pada wanita. Seandainya ia mendapatkan seribu won setiap kali pertanyaan itu dilontarkan, mungkin ia bisa membeli stok ramyeon untuk satu minggu. Ia menghela nafas sebentar, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Mijoo, salah satu juniornya di universitas dan juga rekan satu klubnya ini mendadak meminta berbicara berdua dengannya. Ia pikir ada sesuatu dengan klub mereka, tapi sepertinya bukan itu.

"Hmm, semacam itu?" jawab Myungsoo, tak memberikan jawaban pasti. Rasa-rasanya ia sudah tahu ke arah mana konversasi ini akan mengarah, karena ia sudah melalui ini berkali-kali.

"Aku boleh minta bantuan, tidak?" tanya Mijoo, memasang senyum termanisnya yang Myungsoo tahu hanya ia lakukan karena ia ingin bantuan Mijoo. Padahal biasanya gadis itu bertingkah tak karuan, bukan sok manis seperti ini.

"Bantuan apa?"

Kalau Mijoo ingin meminta bantuannya, harusnya ia membawa Myungsoo ke tempat dimana mereka berdua bisa duduk. Kakinya terasa pegal padahal ia belum lama keluar dari kelas.

"Boleh titip ini untuknya?" Mijoo menyerahkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah muda yang sudah dihiasi dengan pita, kotak yang sedari tadi dibawa Mijoo. Sebenarnya, Myungsoo merasa agak sedikit terkejut bahwa Mijoo sampai meminta bantuannya. Ia pikir Mijoo adalah tipe yang akan langsung menyatakan cintanya sendiri tanpa harus banyak basa-basi.

"Hadiah untuknya?" tanya Myungsoo, "Kenapa tidak berikan sendiri saja buatnya?"

"Aku tidak berani, Sunbae."

Myungsoo menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Mijoo, yang biasanya berani mempermalukan dirinya di muka umum, tidak berani memberikan hadiah pada Woohyun. Entah mengapa itu lucu bagi Myungsoo.

"Dia tidak akan menggigitmu, kok," ucap Myungsoo, akhirnya tak bisa menahan tawa dan terkekeh kecil.

"Tentu saja tidak, dia kan bukan vampir," ucap Mijoo sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian menyodorkan kadonya sambil memohon, "Ayolah Sunbae, tolong aku, ya? Aku akan menolongmu juga kapan-kapan."

Myungsoo akhirnya mengambil kado tersebut, menyerah karena rasanya Mijoo akan terus merengek jika Myungsoo tidak membantunya.

"Baiklah, akan kubantu. Tapi jangan terlalu berharap dia mau menerimanya, ya."

Sebenarnya, apa pun pasti diterima Woohyun, sih. Ia pencinta barang gratisan.

"Dia belum punya pacar, kan?" tanya Mijoo memastikan.

Myungsoo mengigit bibir. Entah kenapa mendengar pertanyaan itu membuatnya merasa sedikit gundah.

"...belum."

"Oke, terima kasih, Sunbae!"

Myungsoo menatap kado di tangannya, dan akhirnya benar-benar menghela nafas. Jika Mijoo dan Woohyun berpacaran...

...Myungsoo tak bisa membayangkannya.

 

\---

 

Saat ini adalah salah satu dari sedikit momen dimana Woohyun merasa bersyukur bahwa tubuhnya tak terlalu besar. Bersembunyi di balik pohon dan juga semak-semak, ia menatap ke sepasang pemuda-pemudi yang tengah berbicara di salah satu pojok taman kampus mereka. Tentu saja ia mengenali kedua sosok tersebut, kalau tidak untuk apa ia mengintip mereka berdua.

"Kamu sedang jadi penguntit Myungsoo, ya?" tanya Sungyeol keras-keras. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu sudah bergabung dengannya semenjak semenit yang lalu, setelah memergoki Woohyun tengah bersembunyi seperti ini. Kehadirannya kini membuat Woohyun bisa dengan cepat ketahuan mengintip.

"Tidak, cuma kebetulan ada di sini," jawab Woohyun. Ia tidak berbohong kok, awalnya ia memang hanya numpang lewat, tapi saat melihat Myungsoo dengan Mijoo, ia tak bisa untuk tidak mengintip. Pemandangan Melihato dengan seorang gadis yang tengah menyatakan cinta sayangnya bukan pemandangan yang tidak umum. Namun tetap saja, Woohyun selalu merasakan perasaan yang sama melihatnya.

"Terus kenapa sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini? Mencurigakan," ujar Sungyeol, sama sekali tidak berusaha memelankan suaranya.

"Dia sedang ditembak Mijoo," jawab Woohyun. Ini juga salah satu momen dimana Woohyun bersyukur bahwa ia dikenal sebagai tukang gosip nomor satu di kampus, karena setidaknya ia bisa mengeles bahwa alasannya mengintip sekarang adalah untuk gosip.

"Wah? Gosip baru! Kira-kira diterima tidak ya?"

Sayangnya, yang tengah bersamanya sekarang adalah tukang gosip nomor dua. Jadi, kabar ini pasti akan menyebar cepat dalam beberapa jam.

"Tidak akan diterima," Woohyun menjawab dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Sok tahu," ucap Sungyeol, membuat Woohyun menyikutnya keras-keras, "Aduh, sakit tahu!"

"Sssh, berisik!" ucap Woohyun, takut bahwa Myungsoo akan mendengar mereka.

"Jangan menyikutku kalau gitu," bisik Sungyeol dengan kesal. Kemudian mengalihkan fokusnya lagi ke dua orang yang berada di arah pandangan mereka dan terus mengoceh,"Mereka kelihatan cocok juga, ya. Kalau mereka pacaran, sepertinya mereka bisa jadi  _power couple_ di kampus ini."

Mendengar itu membuat Woohyun mendadak merasa sangat kesal. Ia mencubit perut Sungyeol dengan sangat keras dan membuat Sungyeol benar-benar teriak kesakitan.

"AAAAAAAAH! NAM WOOHYUN BIADAB—"

Woohyun melompat untuk menutup mulut Sungyeol dan menariknya ke bawah untuk bersembunyi. Sungyeol membalas cubitannya dengan mencubit tangan Woohyun dengan keras, membuat Woohyun harus mengigit bibir agar tak berteriak kencang-kencang.

Mereka pun berakhir bergulat di atas rumput.

 

\---

 

"Mijoo menembakmu tadi siang?"

Myungsoo berhenti berjalan ke arah kamarnya, berhenti dan memandang Woohyun yang kini tengah memandangnya dari sofa. Ia mengerutkan dahi, tak mengerti mengapa Woohyun mendadak bertanya seperti itu. Ia baru saja tiba, bukannya seharusnya ada 'hai' dulu?

"Hah? Kata siapa?" tanya Myungsoo, pada akhirnya Myungsoo ikut duduk di sofa tersebut, masih membawa-bawa tas yang dibawanya untuk kuliah. Ia dapat mencium wangi jeruk sabun dari tubuh Woohyun, pertanda bahwa pemuda itu baru saja mandi, yang berarti kemungkinan ia belum lama pulang. Ia memandang Woohyun, bertanya-tanya bagaimana Woohyun tahu bahwa ia berbicara dengan Mijoo tadi siang? Dan kenapa Woohyun berpikir bahwa Mijoo menembaknya?

Jangan bilang bahwa sudah ada gossip aneh menyebar?

"Aku melihatmu berbicara dengannya tadi siang," jawab Woohyun sambil mengangkat bahu. Ia tengah mencoba untuk terlihat santai mengenai topik itu, meski sebenarnya ia merasa agak sedikit gugup, entah karena apa.

Pantas saja tadi Myungsoo merasa mendengar suara Woohyun tapi tidak melihat sosoknya. Ia sempat berpikir ia berhalusinasi.

"...memangnya Hyung mendengar pembicaraan kami?" tanya Myungsoo. Meski pun Woohyun melihatnya dengan Mijoo, bagaimana bisa ia berpikir bahwa Mijoo menembaknya tanpa bukti?

"Tidak, sih."

"Kalau begitu kok tahu Mijoo menembakku?"

Woohyun baru mulai menyadari bahwa ia mengambil kesimpulan terlalu cepat dan ia hanya bisa menjawab, "Karena ia memberimu kado?"

Alasan macam apa itu? Terkadang ia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Woohyun.

"Memang kalau memberi kado artinya dia menyatakan cinta padaku?"

"Biasanya kan begitu," ujar Woohyun. Ia pikir alasannya cukup rasional, toh memang kenyataannya 80% gadis yang memberikan hadiah padanya atau Myungsoo melakukannya sambil menyatakan cinta.

"Kalau begitu kenapa Hyung tidak memberiku kado saat Hyung menembakku?" tanya Myungsoo, tersenyum senang karena mendapat kesempatan untuk menggoda Woohyun. Entah mengapa, belakangan ini ia senang sekali membuat Woohyun frustrasi saat berbicara dengannya. Mungkin karena wajah Woohyun saat frustrasi terlihat lucu.

"Aku kan menyatakan cintaku mendadak! Tanpa persiapan apa-apa!" ujar Woohyun dengan defensif. Ia mendadak menyesal karena memberi celah pada Myungsoo untuk menggodanya mengenai saat ia menyatakan cinta pada Myungsoo, "Tunggu, kamu belum jawab pertanyaanku!"

Myungsoo membuka tasnya dan mengambil kotak merah yang tadi diterimanya, dan kemudian meletakannya di atas meja.

"Ini bukan kado untukku, tapi untukmu, dari Mijoo," Myungsoo memberitahunya. Ia kemudian berbaring di sofa, meletakan kepalanya di paha Woohyun. Ia menatap wajah Woohyun dan meratap, "Ah, aku bosan harus terus membantu gadis-gadis yang menyukaimu."

"Kalau kamu bosan apalagi aku, setiap hari selalu aja ada orang yang bertanya soalmu!" ucap Woohyun. Dan ia juga yakin bahwa jumlah orang yang menyukai Myungsoo jauh lebih banyak dibanding yang menyukainya.

"Terus kalau ada yang tanya, Hyung bilang apa?" tanya Myungsoo, penasaran.

Woohyun tersenyum kecil, "Maunya sih bilang, 'Dia pacarku, jauh-jauh darinya!'"

Myungsoo terdiam sebentar, berpikir dan kemudian secara pelan bertanya, "Apa mungkin kita seharusnya beritahu orang lain bahwa kita berpacaran?"

Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa mereka berdua kini sudah berpacaran selain mereka berdua. Mereka menyembunyikannya bahkan dari teman-teman terdekat mereka.

"Hmm, maunya sih begitu..." ucap Woohyun. Ia memang inginnya mereka bisa bebas memberitahu dan menunjukan hubungan mereka, tapi mereka berdua masih takut. Takut akan dihakimi, takut akan dijauhi, takut akan segalanya. Meski pun menyembunyikannya juga cukup sukit. Sebenarnya ini topik yang cukup berat, tapi Woohyun belum mau benar-benar menghadapi kemungkinan itu, jadi ia hanya berkata, "...tapi aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab atas patah hatinya ribuan gadis."

Myungsoo tertawa mendengar itu, "Ribuan? Kau terlalu percaya diri, Hyung."

Padahal ribuan itu sudah termasuk gadis-gadis yang menyukai Myungsoo. Woohyun ingin melakukan klarifikasi, tapi Myungsoo tak memberinya kesempatan. Pemuda itu bertanya lagi, masih penasaran akan sesuatu, "Apa Hyung cemburu?"

"Hah?"

"Waktu melihatku dengan Mijoo, Hyung cemburu, tidak?" tanya Myungsoo, memperjelas. Ia menatap Woohyun dengan penuh harapan.

"Tidak, kok," jawab Woohyun, berusaha terlihat dan terdengar  _cool_  meski sebenarnya ia memang cemburu, "Kamu kan sudah jadi milikku, untuk apa aku cemburu?"

Myungso cemberut mendengar itu dan berkata, "Yah, padahal aku selalu cemburu saat orang lain menyukaimu juga."

Woohyun sedikit tertegun dengan kejujuran Myungsoo. Padahal, biasanya Myungsoo tak akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Mungkin ia sudah lelah harus membantu orang-orang yang menyukai Woohyun padahal ia sendiri pacar Woohyun. Kejujuran Myungsoo membuat Woohyun ingin berkata jujur juga.

"Baiklah, aku memang cemburu. Benar-benar cemburu."

"Baguslah kalau begitu," ucap Myungsoo, tersenyum senang. Ia menutup matanya, merasa benar-benar mengantuk karena sudah sibuk seharian.

Sayangnya, Woohyun langsung menepuk pipinya untuk membangunkannya dan mengomel, "Jangan tidur di sini, mandi dulu!"

Myungsoo pun cemberut lagi.

**The End**


End file.
